Return of the Ogre
Return of the Ogre is the ninth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis The Build Divers decide to participate in a Battle-Random mission in which the matchups are randomly determined. Their opponent turns out to be a force called Hyakki, which includes Do-ji, against whom Riku won his first victory, and Ogre, who gave him his first taste of defeat. Riku's heart pounds with anticipation at the idea of assessing his growth by taking on Ogre, using the strength he's accumulated through his previous experiences. Meanwhile, Do-ji's own heart burns with desire for revenge.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 9 Return of the Ogre(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot Ogre leads his force into battle near the space fortress Solomon, charging ahead to finish off the target, the assault landing ship Pegasus (which resembles the SCVA-72 Thoroughbred), while the other members provide support. Oboro, in the Rig Shokew Magatsu, tears apart two Leo NPD, while Nuts in the Maganac Cinnabar destroys another two and remarks that Ogre does not like being interrupted while fighting. Rose, in the Jagd Doga Thorn, mockingly claims the Leo NPDs wouldn't even make an appetizer much less soup. Do-ji, in the Geara Ghirarga, is caught off guard by a Neo NPD, but is saved by a passing Rose. Do-ji snaps at her to stay out of his battle, moments later, Ogre cleaves through the Pegasus with the GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X in Trans-Am. With the mission completed in a new record time, the other members are in awe over their leader’s power, and wonder if Do-ji really is Ogre's brother. A conflicted Do-ji did not respond to the question, instead, he eyes the Break Decal activation screen, remembering his prior meeting with Tsukasa Shiba. Ogre however isn't satisfied - he wants a more worthy challenge. In the real world, Riku Mikami and Yukio Hidaka are at a girls’ soccer match, and they muse over how widely the Break Decals have spread. As they remember the Mass-Divers they've faced, Riku wonders who's passing them out and for what purpose. At that, Momoka Yashiro approaches, her soccer match over with her team victorious. Snapping back to reality, Yukio congratulates her on her plays, but she brushes it off, as that's what she always does. Momoka then asks if their Battle-Random opponent has been announced. At their Force Nest, the Build Divers explain to Sarah what a Battle-Random mission is - a monthly Force Battle event that randomly pits forces against each other based on their levels, with the fight occurring in random locations. The Build Divers then receive information on their mission, and Koichi Nanase reads aloud that the stage is an Artic base, where they have to protect a shuttle containing the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". To Riku and Yukio’s shock, the opponent is Ogre's force, Hyakki. Yukio queries if they should cancel the match due to their past experience with Ogre and Do-ji, but Riku refuses; he’s confident that he has grown stronger since then, and sees this as a chance to gauge how strong he's gotten. Koichi notes that the Twin Drive of Riku’s Gunpla is more complete, with higher stability, and is certain he could handle it properly alongside the Trans-Am. However, Riku declares that he would not use Trans-Am At Ogre's Force Nest, Rose mentions how Ogre recruits those who puts up a good fight, and Oboro brings up Ogre’s past with Riku. Nuts says he heard from Do-ji that Ogre did not recruit Riku, and infers that this meant Riku is weak. He suggests they would not need their best members for the match, but Ogre clarifies that Riku isn't the same as before. Do-ji, trying to prove his worth, declares he would beat Riku, but Nuts laughs and reminds him of his past trouncing by Riku. Do-ji counters that he'll pay him back a hundred-fold with his new Gunpla, and stops short of mentioning his Break Decal. Ogre ends the conversation by telling his force not to show him a distasteful battle. At Riku's Force Nest, the others wonders why Riku isn't going to use Trans-Am. Riku explains he had misjudged his strength last time and ignored Sarah's warning. The experience then gave him the idea of becoming strong enough to win without Trans-Am. Ayame warns Riku his pride would not protect him if Ogre use Trans-Am. Koichi agrees with her, but also points out that Trans-Am isn't a perfect system, once it exceeds its time limit, the Gunpla’s mobility will drop greatly until the stored particles are recharged. He then notes that a lot of high-level players used the terrain and their circumstances to nullify enemy Trans-Am. Koichi and the others later voiced their support for Riku, while Ayame remains silent. Riku asks Sarah if he can keep their promise a little longer, which she agrees. As the Battle-Random mission starts, Magee and Sarah watch in a part of the Artic base as the Build Divers launch. Magee tells Sarah that Build Divers win if they defeat all enemy Gunpla or protect the shuttle until its launch, and they will lose if the entire force is defeated or the shuttle is destroyed. In a Jukon-class submarine, Ogre reminds his force that how much this battle can be savored depends on how they fight. With a battle cry of "For Hyakki!" - which Do-ji says half-heartedly – the force launches into the water. Nearby, Koichi reveals the key for a facility defense battle is to lure the enemy to one’s planned route. He observes that Hyakki has no high-mobility mobile suits, and aerial incursions can be countered by the base’s anti-air systems and with Build Divers’ sniper types unit. The only access to the launchpad protected by Riku is via two crevasses and an underground water channel. Just then, the submarine dock explodes, sealing off the water channel. This forces Hyakki to split up and use the two crevasses, with Rose and Ogre taking one, while Oboro, Nuts and Do-ji take another. Yukio and Momoka pin down the trio, but Do-ji's desire to defeat Riku takes hold and he rushes out, leading Oboro and Nuts to cover him in annoyance, damaging the RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master and forcing the PEN-01M Momokapool to stop firing. In the other crevasses, an explosion causes Rose to separate from Ogre, and she barely dodges a shot from the RX-Zeromaru, causing Ayame to grouse she couldn't destroy the target. As Ogre continues dodging explosions left and right, he encounters the Galbaldy Rebake, but his aggressive charge shocks Koichi, who froze as he passes by. Near the launchpad, Riku gets Yukio's message of letting one get away just as Do-ji arrives. Do-ji is eager for payback, and resisted the allure of using the Break Decal. As they clash, Riku notes how strong Do-ji is, but he has also gotten better in battling as well. As Momoka panics and rolls to escape Oboro's knives, Yukio is being pinned down by Nuts and wishes he could help. Koichi, who is locked in combat with Rose, is frustrated the enemies are holding them back. Ayame tried assisting him, but funnels from Rose’s Gunpla prevented her from doing so. She is then instructed by Koichi to help Riku. However, Riku's fight with Do-ji is already over, the Geara Ghirarga lying at feet of Gundam 00 Diver Ace. As Do-ji laments at his failure despite all the hard work he put in, Riku is exhausted from the battling. At that moment, Ogre finally arrives, and his attack forces Riku back. As the two Gunpla clash, Do-ji gives in to his desire to be noticed by Ogre, and his shaking hand inches towards the Break Decal option screen. Through the fight, Ogre feels that Riku is ready to use Trans-Am, but Riku still refuses, wanting to win without it. Ogre laughs in anticipation of Riku’s fighting style and activates Trans-Am. Riku parries several blows from Ogre, even managing to dodge a strike from behind and sweeps the Ogre GN-X off its feet simultaneously. Ogre is stunned when the wire of the 00 Diver Ace’s Super GN Sword II snags one of the Ogre GN-X’s GN Ogre Swords. Riku takes to the sky to dodge another attack, but Ogre is faster, smashing the 00 Diver Ace back to the ground. However, before Ogre can strike the defenseless Riku, he is interrupted by several of Geara Ghirarga’s Ghirarga Ghiratails. Riku turns around and is horrified to see the Geara Ghirarga under the Break Decal’s influence. A closing in Ayame spots Riku’s situation, but is ordered by Tsukasa to back off, which she does very reluctantly. Ogre is furious at Do-ji’s action, and Geara Ghirarga’s Ghirarga Ghirabits attack both him and Riku. Do-ji cries out it's not what Ogre thinks, and explains his Gunpla is acting on its own. Elsewhere, Tsukasa grins evilly as he sees his handiwork, and to everyone's horror, tornadoes erupted across the battlefield. Ogre tells Riku to stay out of the fight, and charges his brother. He angrily calls out Do-ji for his distastefully act, and tries to stab the Geara Ghirarga with the GN Ogre Twin Sword, but his attack is blocked by the Geara Ghirarga’s electromagnetic armor. The Ghirarga Ghiratails surround the Ogre GN-X to skewer it, but the 00 Diver Ace slices them off. As Riku tells Ogre he cannot do it alone, Geara Ghirarga fires its beam buster and sweeps the beam around, clearing the clouds and shocking everyone with its power. Barely dodging the shot, Riku and Ogre notice the severed Ghirarga Ghiratails regenerating. In the cockpit, Do-ji is crying uncontrollably. While Ogre is frustrated that their attacks fail, Riku suggests that they should use a weapon enhanced by the Break Decal, referring to the severed Ghirarga Ghiratail up ahead. Ogre roars at Riku not to tell him what to do, and charges ahead. Spinning the GN Ogre Twin Sword, Ogre blocks and shatters numerous Ghirarga Ghiratails, the 00 Diver Ace then jumps out from behind and Riku throws the severed Ghirarga Ghiratail he picked up, striking Geara Ghirarga’s chest. As a follow up, the two charge and stab the Geara Ghirarga in the chest with the Ogre GN-X’s GN Needle Straight and 00 Diver’s GN Diver Sword. An exhausted Riku is elated as the Geara Ghirarga shuts down and looks towards Ogre. A subdued Orge then forfeits the match, shocking Riku. The shuttle launches, signaling the end of the match. At the Artic base, a sobbing Do-ji explains his actions are to get his brother to acknowledge him. In response, Nuts notes that Hyakki has plenty of skilled members and asks Do-ji to think why Ogre had chosen him. Rose then kneels down and reassures him that not only does Ogre acknowledges him, so do they. Nearby, Ogre says he would be enjoying Riku’s way of fighting till the end next time, and leaves. Behind Riku, Yukio expresses his dissatisfaction with the victory, and a disappointed koichi acknowledges that they only won because Ogre withdrew. Magee sadly muses that those distributing the Break Decals seems to be resenting the fact that people are enjoying their time in GBN. Post-Credits Scene In a desert elsewhere, Rommel and Kyoya Kujo look over a battlefield strewn with parts from the Gunpla used by the ace Divers of Rommel’s force. Rommel laments that he should have gotten here sooner, and confirms to Kyoya his force was annihilated by Mass-Divers. The Mass-Divers had multiplied faster than Rommel expected, and he grew angrier when Kyoya asked for details of the battle. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Sarah * Koichi Nanase * Ayame * Magee * Do-ji * Ogre * Rose * Oboro * Nuts * Tsukasa Shiba * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * GNX-803OG Ogre GN-X * xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga * MSN-03SL Jagd Doga Thorn * ZM-S22S 凶 Rig Shokew Magatsu * WMS-03NT Maganac Cinnabar Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *Patrick Colasour can be seen in the GBN lobby, watching as the Battle-Random mission event starts. *This is the first episode not to involve Nanami Nanase. *Among the wreckage of the 7th Panzer Division is a white RMS-099 Rick Dias, implying that the white Rick Dias seen in Gundam Build Divers Prologue is part of the 7th Panzer Division. *This episode marks the first animated appearance of the SCVA-72 Thoroughbred. References